Don't Go
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: "I hate it when you do that Gray!" "Don't go, I need you." What happens when Gray gets himself into a fight about something he is afraid to do? Gralu/Graylu Week Day 3:Fear


"I really hate it when you do that Gray," Lucy said. A blue sky, a flower filled meadow, and a forest surrounding them. It was something straight out of a book as Gray lay down, head in her lap, hair being played with by the delicate yet lightly calloused fingers of Lucy. A white sundress contrasting with the summery green of the grass, the dark blue hue of Gray's shirt and the tan colour of his shorts also stood out against the grass for the different reason of being darker colours than the bright, refreshing green of the grass.

"What?" Gray asked confused by her question, but completely relaxed in the atmosphere they had.

"You pretended you weren't scared when we both knew you were," she said an exasperated sigh leaving her lips "Ever since we've been dating- no even before that. You always pretend you aren't scared of things, when you really are. It's just so infuriating!" Lucy fell back onto the grass her legs straightening from their crossed position.

Gray sat up and looked at her strangely asking her "When have I been like that?"

"The last few missions," Lucy said "When monsters look like Deliora-" Gray flinched at the name "and…" pause "and when I touch you….I feel it and I know it you're always afraid of me touching you, of me getting close to you!" A scream, then a pause, and then a whisper. "It hurts Gray, it really hurts to know that you don't want, can't handle me getting close to you. That you're afraid of me!" A scream again. "Why'd you accept my confession then!? Why are you putting me through this? Why…just why?"

Ah and that's what the fight was really about, the past few months being Gray's girlfriend were wonderful they truly were, but Lucy felt like the trust hadn't grown at all between. It wasn't much, but whenever Gray avoided questions about his past and things like that women's intuition told her it was more than it just being "too soon" for dating only a couple months. For something that she had wanted to talk about for months, it kind of just came out, the fight and situation escalating more quickly in the process.

After he listened he looked away, Gray looked away and that was probably the worst he could do in the beginning of the fight that had been destined to start from the beginning of their relationship. With the way Gray had been there was no stopping it. But, really at the time all he was thinking about was that he had no defense, no comeback, no retaliation. There was just nothing to say that could defend him from Lucy's words because in all honesty it was the truth.

"In fact you always do that," She screamed, sitting back up angry, hurt, sad, "You always look away from me, you always hide it. I want to see it, I want to know that part of you Gray, every part. I don't care if you're scared, it wouldn't make me think any less of you, if it's what makes you you I don't care one freaking bit! But you hide it Gray, I've tried I really tried and it hurts so fucking bad-" She was crying now her screams turned to sobs, it killed him to see her like that, killed him twice over that he was the reason. "knowing that I can't act like a normal couple with you because you're scared-" a shake of the head then screams again, sob filled but screams again"-you're scared that I'm going to get in that head of yours and mess it up more than it already is. But you know what? That's what a relationship is and if you can't handle me being there for you, how am I supposed to expect you can be there for me?"

Falling back in to the grass Lucy was still crying, face flushed, mouth quivering, tears escaping pooling at the corners of her eyes before overflowing… Sobs and whimpers muffled by hands meant to completely silence them, not fulfilling their purpose breaking Gray in the process.

Once again hands were put to use as they furiously rubbed at eyes and cheeks, destroying the tears, but making the eyes more red in the process. "Maybe I should leave," Lucy said, her voice still rough and quiet from the crying and screaming. Standing up she was about to start walking before being hugged, hands were now around her waist, a head with a mop of spiky blue hair was put on her shoulder and a voice began to whisper in her ear.

"Don't go," Gray said holding her tighter.

"Why should I," Lucy asked her voice cracking as she tried not to melt into his arms.

"Because I need you," He whispered.

Lucy laughed, she laughed not heartily, but sarcastically as if she heard a bad joke. "How the hell am I supposed to believe that Gray? because when you're sad, when you're scared, you're alone, clearly telling me you sure as hell don't need me then," the tone of her voice wasn't sarcastic but it had the same angry yet sad background to it.

"I do need you…." Gray murmured "I'm only scared of you getting close to me because…." A long pause and a lot of deep breaths ensued before he finally continued "because I'm scared that if I get closer to you and you get closer to me I'll fall more in love with you and eventually you're just going to fall in love with somebody else.."

"Oh Gray, that's not going to happen." Lucy's eyes softened from the hard stare she had put on before, she could sort of see where Gray was coming from she got jealous all the time because let's admit it. Gray's hot and lots of people realize that, but it's not like she clammed up about it. So really she was still angry.

"You can't expect me to believe that, can you? There are tons of better guys in the guild alone, you go on missions Lucy, joint missions, missions with guys in our guild, I trust you Lucy, but who's to say you won't fall in love with any of them?" Deep breath…"I've loved, and lost so much already I can't even imagine losing you too, I care and love you too much."

Lucy was speechless, Gray was so out of character right now and that was the only way she could tell he was really telling the truth.

"And I know, I know this is stupid a-a-an-and this is truly selfish on my part, and I know that I keep messing up for stupid reasons… Like I..I-I-I-" Truly struggling with words Gray sighed and stopped for a second "This isn't what I wanted to say to you but Lucy I'm s-"

Warm lips enveloped his and relaxing into the kiss his arms slid around her waist, while her arms went around his neck.

Pulling away Lucy looked him straight in the eyes "I know, I'm sorry too. Forgive me?"

With a smile that melted Lucy's heart Gray said "How could I not?"

"I have one condition, to forgive and fix this problem," Lucy looked at him with mischievous eyes "When you're scared, when you experience fear of any sort you can only show me, there is no option B or C. You have no choice, but to tell and show me and only me."

"W-Wh-" Gray began to ask before Lucy a finger of his lips.

"Because you're probably the cutest like that," Lucy said smirking a smirk she couldn't hide even if she turned away, it just had that smug air to it. Gray blushed before returning to his normal self, something he hadn't been the entire fight.

Pulling on a half smirk, a signature expression of his, he put the arms around Lucy's waist to good use, swinging her down so that her back was now on the grass. They were now positioned so that on either side of Lucy's head one of Gray's forearms were on the grass supporting his upper body, while his lower body was supported by the knee beside each hip, basically straddling her hips.

All of this did not happen with Gray just getting away with it or at least with a protest from Lucy, no, a squeal left Lucy's lips as she was dropped to the ground and as she opened her eyes a full blown glare was let out. The glare of Lucy's didn't last long though, as she saw how Gray's eyes had a seductive with a hint of sweet look to them.

His head came down to Lucy's level and kissed her, as if to seal the deal so to speak. The kiss wasn't too long, or too short, in fact to Lucy it was just right, and when that kiss was over he brought his head down lower to her ear and, as one final confirmation, whispered "Deal."

* * *

><p>And I feel like that had barely anything to do with "fear" as today's prompt. Forgive me? All in all I'm pretty happy with this as just a sweet sort of fluffy GraLu one shot. Forgive me if it doesn't make sense or whatever masochistic insult I can think of giving to myself.<p>

~Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
